


A lifetime with you//ESPAÑOL

by Bruguer



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Navidad, Romance, Tradiciones familiares, familia, pura cursileria
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruguer/pseuds/Bruguer
Summary: Para todos los amantes de la navidad y las fiestas decembrinas he aquí una pequeña historia de 4 navidades vividas en la familia Murillo Marquina
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 1





	A lifetime with you//ESPAÑOL

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! bueno esta es la versión en español por si alguien la prefiere así, la verdad es que amo mi idioma pero siempre se me ha hecho más fácil escribir en inglés, siento que las palabras son un poco más suaves y escribir algunas en español me ponia un poco nerviosa no se ni porque (por ejemplo "moaned names" ósea de plano no iba a poner nombres gemidos jajajaja) pero creo que se tradujo bastante bien así que espero que lo disfruten.  
> No se como es la linea temporal de la serie pero en esta historia el primer atraco fue en 2016 y luego su primera navidad en 2017, después 2018, en el 2019 acaban de terminar el segundo atraco y finalmente 2021.
> 
> Gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten

**A LIFETIME WITH YOU**

"For all the years I’ve lived with you and the ones to come" 

**DICIEMBRE 2017**

Las yemas de sus dedos trazaban perezosamente múltiples patrones en su piel yendo desde su rodilla hasta el hueso de la cadera de su pierna derecha que estaba cómodamente extendida sobre su cuerpo, su piel ardía con una deliciosa sensación en cada parte de piel que hacía contacto con sus dedos, encendiendo diminutas llamas de placer por toda su dermis, era como si el camino que trazaban sus dedos estuviera siendo tatuado en ella, dejando una marca meramente sensible y no visible. Impregnandose en ella. 

_ Pertenencia. _

Quizás esa era la palabra que estaba buscando para describir lo que estaba sintiendo allí en sus brazos; Pertenencia. Era extraño y al mismo tiempo no lo era, estar ahí abrazada a él no se sentía extraño, en realidad todo lo contrario; se sentía cómoda, segura, bien, se sentía bien y extrañamente eso era lo que la estaba confundiendo. 

Habían pasado dos meses desde que llegó a la isla, Palawan: su hogar.

Se sintió como en casa desde el momento en que los brazos de Sergio se envolvieron con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo después de ofrecerle un cargador de teléfono por segunda vez, llenando una especie de deja vu.

Ese día entre besos nerviosos, caricias ansiosas y piernas enredadas bajo sábanas blancas la sensación se hizo presente en ella y le fue fácil materializarla en una palabra.  _ Hogar. _

De hecho, lo sintió desde su segunda noche juntos en Madrid, donde promesas susurradas sobre un futuro juntos se lanzaron al cielo nocturno. Tal vez esa fue la razón por la que ahora se encontraba envuelta en él, respirando ese sentimiento de pertenencia, ese sentimiento de estar en casa. El destino hizo su trabajo.

Acercándose un poco más a él y apretando el brazo que reposaba sobre su pecho, Raquel comenzó a esparcir besos ligeros por todo su rostro, sus labios rozando la piel detrás de su oreja, luego su mejilla, deteniéndose allí por un tiempo. Los ojos de Sergio permanecieron cerrados disfrutando las pequeñas caricias, pero cuando ella continuó su viaje colocando dos besos a la esquina de su boca, él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sus labios buscando desesperadamente los de ella, anhelando por ellos. Apenas los había rozado cuando ella retrocedió.

Al abrir los ojos, Sergio la encontró sonriendo burlonamente y con una chispa maliciosa en sus ojos claramente no complacida con que él apurara las cosas. El tiempo le ha enseñado que Raquel no es una mujer paciente, siempre es tan exigente y ansiosa, y cuando se trata de que ella tome la iniciativa, que es lo que suele suceder, odia que él interfiera. Si ella está de humor para un alivio rápido, duro y apasionado, él siempre encuentra la manera de hacer las cosas suaves y dulces tomándose su tiempo con ella y por mucho que siempre le exija que deje de tentarla, sabe en el fondo que lo disfruta como nadie. 

Por otro lado, cuando se siente encantadora y tranquila y quiere tomarse las cosas con calma disfrutando de su intimidad y tal vez solo abrazarlo, dedos traviesos siempre encuentran un camino hacia su trasero, sus pechos y cuando sus labios abiertos hacen contacto con el punto débil de su clavícula y su mano se escabulle debajo de su ropa interior, no tiene más remedio que rendirse.

Sin embargo, no puede quejarse, ella es exactamente igual con él.

Es divertido pensar lo lejos que han llegado como pareja en tan poco tiempo, como pareja y como familia. Porque en eso se estaban convirtiendo. En una familia.

Una familia disfuncional para ser honestos, con personas acostumbrándose a los hábitos, nombres reales, estilos de vida, peculiaridades y personalidades de los demás, y estaba siendo difícil para todos, presentándose como un gran reto frente a ellos. Abrirse a esta loca aventura, que parecía una buena idea era complicado porque era un camino largo por recorrer, con llanuras y baches en el camino.

Por el momento estaban haciendo un buen trabajo. 

  
  


“ _ ¿Qué vamos a hacer para Navidad? _ ” Raquel murmuró la pregunta acariciando su cuello, y ella inmediatamente sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba por su pregunta.

Con cuidado se quitó su cuerpo de encima para poder levantarse de la cama y comenzó a vestirse mientras decía inexpresivamente:

" _ No sé lo que tu quieras _ "

Había pasado una semana desde que comenzó diciembre y el espíritu navideño de la isla se podía sentir a una milla de distancia, la gente había empezado a cantar villancicos fuera de sus casas, las decoraciones navideñas y brillantes luces parpadeantes transformaban todo el pueblo en un paraíso invernal. Incluso con el clima cálido, el espíritu de la época era estridente.

Se podía ver a los niños corriendo por las calles empujando a sus padres a las múltiples tiendas para darles una pista obvia de lo que querían para Navidad.

El jueves pasado Raquel fue al pueblo con Paula a buscar víveres y la pequeña se había quedado maravillada con todo el ánimo y le había preguntado a su mamá cuáles eran sus planes para la Navidad de este año ahora que vivían con Sergio.

Al darse cuenta de que en realidad no lo había pensado ni le había preguntado a Sergio, simplemente le aseguró a su hija que hablaría con él y se lo haría saber tan pronto como tuvieran un plan.

“ _ Espero que me de un montón de regalos _ ”, había dicho Paula, ganándose una risa de su madre.

Eso había sido hace una semana y no había hablado con él desde entonces.

Sergio recorrió toda la habitación buscando su última prenda de vestir, -podría jurar que estaban en algún lugar de esta habitación- sus pantalones que habían sido desechados durante las actividades de anoche.

" _ Toma _ ", dijo Raquel, entregándole los pantalones que estaban enredados en algún lugar debajo de las sábanas. Sergio sonrió rápido y procedió con su tarea de vestirse.

Pensó que su reacción y la forma en que había respondido tan inexpresivamente a su pregunta era un poco extraña. Durante sus primeros días juntos había sido extremadamente cuidadosa cuando se trataba de vínculos familiares o cosas relacionadas con Paula o su madre, manteniendo su distancia con una mirada nerviosa cada vez que había un conflicto relacionado con las chicas, incluso había tenido cuidado con ella, con miedo de la posibilidad de que Raquel terminará lamentando su decisión de formar una familia con él.

_ Esa idea no había cruzado su mente ni una vez _ .

A pesar de que él estaba constantemente preocupado por eso, le maravillaba su perseverancia y su constante esfuerzo por mejorar en esta nueva vida, él se había abierto a ella sobre sus dudas y preocupaciones con respecto a este nuevo estilo de vida que estaban a punto de comenzar, preocupado por su solitario pasado a la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado, su personalidad y falta de experiencia cuando se trataba de convivir con otras personas, especialmente con una niña. 

Raquel había escuchado todas y cada una de sus inquietudes, y lo habían conversado juntos buscando una solución a cada situación, desde las rabietas y necesidades de Paula hasta de quien se supone que era el turno de lavar los platos.

Sorprendentemente, eran muy buenos en eso: hablar, lo cual era un soplo de aire fresco para Raquel en comparación con la forma en que se comunicaba con sus relaciones pasadas. Sergio demostró ser una mejora en ese aspecto, era muy fácil hablar con él, con la excepción de sus momentos de caparazón en los que se escondía de ella, retrocedía y finalmente no decía lo que pensaba, lo cual era un problema, pero trabajaban en ello.

Concluyendo la verdad es que era muy raro que él evitara una conversación con ella, por eso el tono de su voz y su lenguaje corporal hacia el tema navideño la confundió. Lo ignoró y continuó con la charla, saliendo de la cama se dirigió a su closet para vestirse dándole una nalgada juguetona en el camino.

“ _ Mi mamá suele cocinar para la cena de Navidad, así que tal vez podríamos pedirle que haga sus especialidades este año, y a Paula le encanta decorar el árbol, así que tal vez podamos conseguir de hecho el otro día me dijo que no había encontrado adornos en la casa en su última inspección y dejamos todos los nuestros en España y me propuso hacer otros nuevos con las conchas de la playa. Creo que es una buena idea porque esas malditas cosas se están acumulando en su habitación y si sigue así va a llegar el día en el que no pueda entrar a su cuarto por la montaña de conchas bloqueando su puerta _ ” 

Su respuesta fue un murmullo de aprobación sencilla, lo que implicaba realmente no estaba interesado en el tema y quería terminar con él lo antes posible.

Le molestaba bastante si estaba siendo completamente honesta, odiaba cuando él hacía eso, evitar un tema porque claramente hay algo más detrás y si no lo expresa, si no habla con ella le seguirá molestando e inevitablemente los llevará a un callejón sin salida y odia llegar a ellos con él.

Así que presiono el asunto un poco más.

" _ ¿Quieres agregar algo?" _

_ “¿Agregar algo a qué? _ —Preguntó, notando finalmente a la mujer parada frente a él con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

_ “A nuestros planes, quiero decir, ¿no tienes ninguna tradición propia o algo que suelas comer en navidad, cómo celebras Navidad cariño? _ ” Le preguntó dulcemente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sacarle lo que claramente lo estaba afligiendo.

_ "No la celebro" _

Las palabras se sintieron duras contra su garganta, realmente nunca las había dicho en voz alta y, para ser honesto, le gustaba mantener ese tema oculto y empolvándose en los cajones al fondo de su mente.

La razón es porque duele pensar en ello.

No es exactamente la palabra Navidad lo que le molesta o aflige, es todo un trauma detrás de ella; un trauma infantil y uno adulto también. 

No le gusta la Navidad porque siempre viene con la palabra familia y él no la tiene. Sus únicos recuerdos de una feliz Navidad son vagos y están ambientados en el café de un hospital con su hermano y un padre cansado haciendo todo lo posible por animar a su hijo enfermo. Desde ahí la verdad es que nunca hizo el esfuerzo de crear tradiciones, la fiestas lo bombardearon con recuerdos de su familia y el recordatorio de que ya no los tenía, ya no habría más navidades, ni siquiera en un feo café de hospital.

_ “No celebro la Navidad Raquel, al menos hace tiempo que no lo hago, se necesita una familia para celebrarla y hace años que estoy solo, mi hermano era la única familia que me quedaba y no podía verlo a menudo por cuestiones de seguridad y sobre todo porque estaba aislado en mi plan y él estaba corriendo por el mundo con un nuevo delito en sus bolsillos, no recuerdo cómo es tener una familia y celebrar las fiestas, ha pasado tanto tiempo que me temo que no sé cómo se supone que debes hacer esto ... Entonces ... no sé simplemente haz lo que quieras y hazme saber lo que necesito comprar y pues ahí estaré esa noche" _

Dijo girando su cabeza para evitar su mirada sobre todo porque no quería que ella se compadeciera de él o sintiera lástima y más importante porque a pesar de que solo habían vivido juntos por un poco de tiempo, ella ya era su punto débil y sabía que si la veía a los ojos rompería en llanto en sus brazos.

Quería ser honesto con ella, no solo poner una cara feliz y fingir que todo estaba bien y aunque quisiera no podría ella vería más allá, vería a través de él. Siempre lo hace. 

El caso es que la última parte de lo que dijo era verdad, no sabe ni recuerda cómo ser parte de una familia y sabe que ella quiere eso de él y no está seguro de si en algún momento será capaz de cumplir sus deseos. Ella no piensa igual, sabe que él es capaz de hacerlo.

La sensación de sus delicadas manos en sus mejillas obligándolo a mirarla y la mirada comprensiva en sus ojos le dio una sensación de consuelo y, sorprendentemente, le dio esperanza, sin pronunciar una sola palabra le estaba diciendo que estaba con él, cada día, a cada paso del camino y que confiaba en él, tenía fe en él, en ambos.

¿Dónde había estado esta mujer toda su vida?, pensó.

“ _ Bueno, ahora tienes una, somos tu familia Sergio _ ” 

Dijo ella con sinceridad, sintiendo cada palabra y él cerró los ojos para asimilarlas.

_ Somos tu familia _ .

Tocó su frente con la suya con la esperanza de comunicarle todo lo que esas palabras significaban para él. 

_ Significaban todo. _

_ “Y como parte de tu familia te voy advirtiendo que si no hacemos nada para Navidad Paula no se callará de ello en todo el año _ ” 

Dijo después de un momento y beso sus labios, una vez, dos veces y luego su risa se mezcló en los besos al recordar la carta de su hija que accidentalmente había espiado.

" _ Ah, y su lista de Papá Noel es bastante larga _ "

***

Para una madre, la sensación de satisfacción que una obtiene cuando ve a sus hijos felices y realmente contentos es una de esas cosas en la vida que no se pueden describir, tienen que vivirse para entenderse. 

La memoria de Marivi no ha sido muy buena últimamente y a medida que pasaba el tiempo los recuerdos se volvían cada vez más borrosos, pero aún recuerda las cosas importantes, las cosas fundamentales en su vida y en la de su hija, las buenas y las malas, y la verdad es que no hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su hija así de feliz, ni la ha visto reír como lo hace ahora, sus ojos brillando con esa rara chispa de alegría, o tal vez adoración. 

La palabra  _ amor _ colgando en el borde de su lengua.

Marivi sabe muy bien que tiene algo que ver con el hombre -aún no sabe si el nombre es Sergio o Salva- que está tocando el piano acompañando la voz de su hija. Tampoco la ha oído cantar desde hace mucho tiempo. 

_ Le llena el corazón. _

Y también la hace reír porque ambos adultos se ven un poco ridículos en el piano con sus pijamas navideños (dos mamelucos rojos cubiertos con rayas blancas y un reno aterrador en la parte delantera) que Paula insistió en que se pusieran, alegando que era una tradición y que no eran muy diferentes a lo que Sergio suele usar para dormir todos los días. Ese había sido el truco y una Raquel atacada de la risa acompañada de un Sergio indignado accedieron.

Aunque ella jamás se atrevería a decir que la felicidad de una mujer depende de un hombre, especialmente la de su fuerte y valiente hija, desea más que nada en el mundo seguir viendo a Raquel así cada Navidad, cada día, tan despreocupada y feliz.

Bebiendo su última taza de chocolate caliente que Paula había preparado con entusiasmo, Marivi no puede evitar estar agradecida por esta Noche Buena, ella y Paula también se divirtieron mucho, comiendo, jugando, viendo películas y enseñándole a Sergio todas las tradiciones de las chicas Murillo. 

Las luces del árbol de Navidad parecen seguir la melodía que cantan actualmente Raquel y Sergio, una Paula emocionada mirándolos, todo su cuerpo evocando admiración hacía los dos adultos. 

Sergio había traído un hermoso árbol de Navidad hacía unos cuantos días y entre él y Paula se decoró bastante rápido. El árbol que adornaba la sala de estar de la casa estaba lleno de adornos de conchas, luces y algunos pájaros de origami que Paula insistió deberían estar en él, alegando que eran hermosos. 

Sergio había cargado a una Paula emocionada para colocar en lo alto del árbol la estrella que Raquel y Marivi habían comprado de una tienda local, y la niña no podía parar de reír cuando Sergio la amenazó con dejarla caer si seguía cantando esa horrible canción pegadiza que había aprendido en la escuela.

Hizo todas sus especialidades para la cena las cuales tenían un sabor agridulce porque traían el recuerdo de España y sus viejas vidas pero al mismo tiempo, se sentían bien en esta nueva mesa, con este nuevo plato, nuevo clima y este nuevo individuo, uno que encajaba perfectamente con ellas. 

_ Sergio encajaba perfectamente con ellas. _

Sergio sonrió ante las ocurrencias de Paula durante la cena, se rió de sus chistes asombrosos y siguió lanzando miradas amorosas a Raquel, apretándole el muslo descaradamente como si nadie se diera cuenta.

Contó un montón de historias de las aventuras de su propia vida y fue el ganador del Monopoly para gran consternación de Paula.

Pero lo más importante es que casi se echó a llorar cuando ella propuso un brindis.

" _ Bueno, como todos pueden ver, soy una anciana y he vivido un montón de maravillosas Navidades, pero debo decir que esta tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que vi a mis chicas tan felices y nada me hace más feliz que ver a mis chicas así y sé que esto tiene algo que ver contigo hijo, así que gracias por darnos la bienvenida a esta hermosa isla y dejarnos ser parte de tu vida, sé que tenemos nuestras peculiaridades y somos bastante desordenadas pero te acostumbrarás cariño. Eres una gran incorporación para nuestra pequeña familia, así que brindo por eso, por nosotros y por más Navidades como esta _ ”

Eso hizo que los ojos de Raquel se llenaran de lágrimas y los de Sergio estuvieran a punto de, no había rastro de mentira en su brindis y para ella dijera eso y al mismo tiempo se sintiera de esa manera significaba un gran paso para su pequeña familia. Uno enorme

Su noche terminó en la sala donde Sergio había puesto un proyector de cine ya que no tenían televisión, la pareja se acurrucó en el gran sofá con una Paula cansada entre ellos spoileando descaradamente la película a Sergio cada vez que algo interesante estaba por suceder -no que a él le importaba- y continuamente exigiendo a su madre que la acariciara para conciliar el sueño, pero las manos de Raquel estaban un poco ocupadas perdiéndose bajo la camisa de Sergio haciendo que el hombre se sonrojara agresivamente.

Ella se rió de eso, había pensado que la etapa de adolescencia de Raquel había terminado pero este chico sacaba su lado más apasionado y aventurero, sacaba lo mejor de ella. 

No queriendo que esas manos traviesas llegarán más lejos y traumatizaran tanto a ella ya como a la pequeña Paula decidió que esta noche maravillosa necesitaba llegar a su fin, ofreciéndose a llevar a la niña a la cama se despidió sosteniendo de la mano a una Paula medio dormida.

Al cerrar la habitación de la niña, sus ojos alcanzaron a ver a una pareja risueña que corría hacia su habitación privada con una botella de vino en sus manos, probablemente a punto de tener su propia pequeña celebración.

***

_ “Tengo algo para ti _ ” 

Uno pensaría que con todo el alcohol en ella, su cuerpo estaría caliente, o por lo menos tibio… bueno Sergio puede diferir fuertemente de esa afirmación porque los pies que están enredados entre sus piernas están terriblemente fríos y definitivamente no son suyos.

_ ¿Cómo es que siempre están tan fríos? _

Sintió un alivio cuando estos dejaron de torturar su piel y se levantó a buscar lo que fuera que tenía para él.

“ _ Bueno, de hecho es algo para los dos, pensé que podríamos tener nuestra propia pequeña celebración _ ” dijo sacando de su bolso lo que parecía ser un cigarrillo rojo -ni siquiera quiere adivinar qué es- su rostro resplandeciente de emoción, sin culpa ni vergüenza pura emoción.

_ "¡Raquel!" _

" _ Oh, vamos, no son drogas, es lo mismo que un cigarrillo normal, solo tiene un par de hierbas extra que se supone que liberan un olor afrodisíaco según la señora que me las vendió _ "

_ "Oh, y se supone que eso me hace sentir mejor, ¿En qué se diferencia eso de las drogas? Sabes que tu hija está durmiendo al final del pasillo, ni siquiera sabes lo que ese olor puede hacerte " _

_ " Bueno, tengo alguna que otra idea, ninguna de ellas es tan peligrosa como lo que tu hermoso cerebro está pensando ” _

Una Raquel borracha se le acercó nuevamente, cigarrillo en mano todo el cuerpo diciéndole que no había palabras lo suficientemente convincentes para detenerla, iba a hacer esto con o sin él.

Le maravilló la forma en que se sentía tan ligero y despreocupado cuando estaba con ella, era como si nada más importara y su cuerpo pudiera simplemente dejarse llevar y vivir.

" _ Extraño fumar, sabes, no lo he hecho en un tiempo _ "

, dijo, inspeccionando el pequeño cigarrillo en su mano.

" _ No puedo relacionarme con ello" _

_ -hahaha por supuesto que no puede-, _

_ “sí, ya lo sé Sr. no tengo ningún vicio _ " 

Mientras pensamientos malvados pasaban por su cabeza, acercó su cuerpo hacía él una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, se acercó hasta sentarse en sus tobillos frente a él entre sus piernas y justo cuando estaba a punto de unir sus bocas, movió la cabeza hacia un lado, extendiendo los brazos hacia el encendedor que solía guardar en su mesa de noche.

El movimiento dio como resultado que sus pechos se colocaran exactamente frente a su ojos y al tenerlos tan cerca de su rostro le fue imposible resistirse.

Toda ella era imposible de resistir.

Colocó un dulce y travieso beso en cada uno de sus pechos y ella se rió del gesto, sonriendo burlonamente por su falta de autocontrol.

“ _ Quizás si tienes un vicio cariño _ ”

“ _ ¿Y cuál es? _ ”

Encendió el cigarrillo inhalando rápidamente su contenido, sin perder nunca el contacto visual con él.

" _ Yo _ "

La palabra fue literalmente exhalada en su boca mezclada con el humo de su cigarrillo. 

Incluso si lo intentaba, no podía negar el hecho de que la mujer en sus brazos era su vicio, su nueva adicción.

Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando ella se separó, sus ojos encontraron los de él en la mirada más íntima.

_ "Debo decir que el olor es bastante agradable" _

Dijo antes de besarla con avidez, ferozmente, mordiendo repetidamente su labio inferior, sus lenguas peleando en una batalla donde ambos serán coronados como ganadores.

Se quedaron así un rato, jugando con los cigarrillos, besándose y tocándose con entusiasmo.

Disfrutando a su manera de su noche de Navidad. Experimentando, descubriendo y uniéndose un poco más como pareja.

“ _ Mhmm no sabía que esto era lo que la gente acostumbra hacer en Navidad _ ”, dijo en algún momento de la noche.

“ _ Puede ser nuestra propia tradición _ ”

Y así de fácil estaba hecho, la promesa de continuar esta tradición en los años venideros se hizo realidad en el aire, ambos acordaron silenciosamente ser parte de ella y asegurarse de no perderla nunca. 

Fue la primera de muchas más por venir. 

Compartir tantas primeras veces con ella le parecía extremadamente surrealista y maravillosamente agradable, nunca pensó que llegaría a experimentar todas estas cosas nuevas, todas estas nuevas sensaciones y, para ser honesto, nunca pensó que a sus cuarenta años podría encontrar ... ¿Amor?

Lleva días preguntándose si la fuerte sensación que siente en su pecho cada vez que ella está cerca puede ser el resultado de esa extraña y poderosa palabra, ¿siquiera conoce el amor? quizás él de familia, el de su hermano y algún que otro amigo, pero con ella es diferente. Todo es diferente con ella, todo se siente diferente con ella.  Mejor.

Quizás el amor viene en diferentes formas, quizás el amor no es lo que recuerdas, quizás antes no era el momento adecuado para amar, pero ahora… _ ahora lo es _ .

Quiere más que nada seguir compartiendo primicias con ella, esas que lo asombran, que lo asustan, que lo emocionan y quiere seguir aprendiendo a amar y ser amado por esta hermosa y espontánea mujer que vino derrumbando todos sus planes y sin saberlo formar parte de uno nuevo. 

Su nuevo plan era seguir haciendo eso, tenerla en sus brazos, vivir con ella y finalmente crecer con ella.

  
  


A las tres de la mañana, el sueño aun no les afecta y probablemente no lo hará durante el resto de la noche. 

Sus manos sostienen su cintura y las de ella están ocupadas distraídas con el vello en su pecho no hablan de nada en particular, el alcohol en su sangre ya no les hace efecto, recuerdan las cosas que los trajeron a ese momento, las buenas y las malas. 

Abren y cierran heridas pasadas que aún se sienten tan frescas, que aún duelen, algunas lágrimas e insultos se sueltan el uno al otro. La idea de detenerse, de parar esto por el miedo a que se les estuviera saliendo de las manos se les cruzó por la cabeza pero en silencio coinciden en que es necesario y sorprendentemente lo es, esas heridas no los rompen las hacen más fuertes, se aclaran el uno al otro actuando como el alcohol que se pone en heridas abiertas, el que duele como una perra pero al final cura la herida.

Sus manos todavía se acarician y el aire entre ellos no es más pesado incluso se podría decir que es más liviano, un sentido de confianza crece entre ellos.

Esa noche aparece un descontento particular por parte de ella y se da cuenta de que en realidad tenía algo para ella que puede aliviar el asunto.

_ “Yo también tengo algo para ti” _

Ella se emocionó con eso, sonriendo como una niña pequeña porque, de tal palo tal astilla, es una fanática de los regalos. 

Raquel se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de su cama, se había puesto el mameluco de nuevo en algún momento de la noche alegando que hacía un poco de frío y que su cuerpo no estaba haciendo el trabajo (sí, porque ella se sentía extremadamente juguetona esa noche y a diferencia de él, su cuerpo solo puede aguantar unas pocas rondas).

La vista es extremadamente divertida y quiere grabarla en su memoria para siempre: ella sentada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, el mono y los brazos extendidos hacia su misterioso presente.

"No _ quería dártelos mañana porque son un regalo bastante práctico y aburrido para dar en una mañana de Navidad, pero aquí están" _

Dijo sentándose junto a ella entregandole una tarjeta de crédito y lo que parecían sus llaves de la Moto

" _ ¿Me compraste una motocicleta y una tarjeta de crédito?" _

_ “Sí, sabes que todo lo que tengo es tuyo también, pero me dijiste el otro día y hoy que siempre molesta que me tengas que estar pidiendo siempre dinero o permiso para usar la moto asi ya no tienes que hacerlo más” _

Alternaba sus ojos entre él y el regalo que sostenía en su palma abierta, sin saber cómo sentirse. Él realmente no podía descifrar lo que estaba pensando y se asustó un poco por eso, temiendo haber hecho algo mal o asumido algo que estaba lejos de la verdad.

Sintiéndose como un idiota, trató de pronunciar una disculpa tímida: 

“ _ ¡Mierda! no te gusta, lo siento mucho, ¿crucé alguna línea? Podemos ... uhm regre _

El resto de la frase se atascó en su garganta cuando sus brazos se envolvieron con fuerza alrededor de su cuello en un gran abrazo, su rostro escondido en su cuello salpicandolo con pequeños besos.

Bueno, él definitivamente no esperaba eso, una bofetada, un sermón quizás, pero esto no. 

El gesto se sintió como el paraíso y abrazó con la misma fuerza su cuerpo eliminando cualquier distancia restante entre ellos, acariciando suavemente su cabeza mientras seguía besando su cuello.

_ “Es perfecto Sergio, gracias _ ” dijo ella, agarrándole la cara para que él pudiera ver la sinceridad en sus ojos.

Realmente fue el regalo perfecto, extraño, sí, pero perfecto. La satisfacción que vino con ello fue enorme, sus antiguas parejas nunca la escucharon ni mucho menos hicieron el esfuerzo de remediar ese tipo de quejas, pero él lo hizo.

_ Él la escuchaba. Siempre _

La escucha y la comprende, no retrocede ni se siente ofendido cuando ella habla de sus necesidades. Significa todo para ella que él sea consciente no solo de sus necesidades, sino de sus deseos, y que siempre esté dispuesto a hacerlos realidad. 

Puede que él no lo sepa y ella la verdad es que tiene un poco de vergüenza en decirlo, pero este es el mejor regalo que ha recibido de una pareja, el significado detrás de él o al menos lo que significa para ella no se puede siquiera comparar.

El reloj marcó las 4 am cuando finalmente tuvieron la energía para colocar los regalos debajo del árbol.

Ambos imaginando el rostro de Paula por la mañana que según Raquel era una de las mejores cosas de ser padre. Sergio estaba ansioso por presenciar la emoción de la niña, aunque tal vez no se compararía con la suya. Estaba tan emocionado de ser parte de su mañana de Navidad.

A las 6 de la mañana, sin dormir un poco y demasiado borracho para que le importara, se encontró corriendo tras una Raquel descalza hacia el océano, con su pijama de navidad todavía puesto. Había comenzado como un reto y la verdad es que él debió haber sabido que Raquel no es para nada una mujer que niega retos.

_ “Te reto a que te metas en el océano usando tu mono _ ”

La atrapó justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al agua agarrándola por la cintura para llevarla al océano con él. Ambos cayeron en el cálido océano matutino salpicando agua a su alrededor, riendo como niños mientras se besaban como amantes, el sabor salado en sus labios, las olas chocando contra sus cuerpos, sus corazones latiendo a la misma velocidad.

_ La mejor Navidad de todas. _


End file.
